¡No es una bolita de pelos!
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Ella es consciente que Kiba es escandaloso, desordenado, impaciente; y en cuanto a Akamaru... ¡No es una bolita de pelos! ¡Y lo peor es que nadie parece notarlo!


_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfrútenlo!" ^^_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y la musa ni siquiera fue mía. Esto va con ánimos de hacer más variado el fandom de Naruto, tan refrito (como dicen por ahí) de los mismos cánon. Por eso, finalmente me uno a la campaña del "Valor de los Extras", que pretende rescatar personajes "comparsa", muertos y olvidados por la mayoría de los escritores. _

_En ocasiones me vienen ataques de inspiración donde veo cosas, escenas o diálogos. En esta ocasión estaba viendo la opinión de una gran autora que quería hacer un fic exclusivamente con Akamaru, pues aquí vi uno de estos flashes y es de ahí donde nace "¡No es una bolita de pelos!" Aunque he de advertir que no es sólo de Akamaru, pero podría decirse que es protagonista._

* * *

¡No es una bolita de pelos!

Hanabi Hyuuga sabía que era una genio, prodigio, etc etc. Pero de ahí a que nadie más que ella lo notara… Era estúpido. Vamos, ella tenía talento y Neji lo tenía aún más, y además ella no era la gran cosa, ni siquiera pasaba de los diez. Que nadie lo notara era ¡**estúpido**!

Hace tiempo que lo observaba y le indignaba la forma en que _él_ utilizaba a su mascota para hacer _eso_. No es que Kiba estuviera interesado a sus doce en conquistar mujeres, y de hecho su aspecto desgarbado y su actitud despreocupada contradecía toda posibilidad, pero lo cierto es que tampoco le molestaba estar rodeado de féminas de todas las edades, desde los dulce cinco años, hasta viejas tontas, pero todas hechizadas.

A Hanabi le indignaba más aún que hasta las kunoichis se pusieran en _ese_ plan —en teoría, mujeres entrenadas en las artes ninja.

Hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta que Kiba era un sucio, un pervertido y un aprovechado. "Paseando" por las calles, con Akamaru en la cabeza, a un paso estúpidamente lento y petulante, donde las chicas (y no tan chicas) que hubieran cerca se le acercaban y exclamaban: "¡Qué bonito tu perro!", era el comentario de las niñas de su edad (que Hanabi nunca llegaría a decir porque sonaba increíblemente necio e impropio); "¿Ese es tu perro? (como si no fuera evidente) Está tan bonito… Oye y…, ¿cómo te llamas?" "¿Tu perro también es ninja? ¡Vaya, qué inteligente debes ser!". Entonces Kiba terminaba ligando con chicas hasta tres años mayores que él. Hanabi no creía que fuera cosa del _dueño _sino del perro, porque Akamaru era un can de los más listos que se hubiera visto. Y las más grandes (y no en el sentido de estatura ni de edad, vale recalcar) llegaban a decirle, con un brillo especial en los ojos, y la voz sosa y chillona, cosas como: "¡AAAAAAWWWWW! ¡Un cachorriiiíííto! ¿Puedo cargarlo? ¡Por favooorrr…!"

Hanabi únicamente podía contraer el rostro muerta de asco. Muchos podrían decir que no tenía vida propia al estar con las narices metidas en la vida de otras personas, pero en realidad le valía un carajo —y qué mejor referencia que Kiba para añadir estas joyitas a su vocabulario. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Le valía un carajo. Al diablo con Kiba.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que Akamaru era un sucio, pervertido y aprovechado, igual que Kiba. Pero nadie lo notaba. Nadie lo veía. ¡Por Dios, nadie lo notaba! Si por Hanabi hubiera sido, lo habría gritado desde el monumento de los Hokages, pero era demasiado exasperante hasta para eso. ¡¿Por qué nadie lo notaba? ¡Akamaru les había puesto un hechizo a todos! ¡A todos! Ese perro era anormal. Es decir, podía pasar el hecho de que su lugar preferido fuera en la chaqueta de su amo o encima de su cabeza, pero las barbaridades del sucio Akamaru no. Kiba por lo menos _sólo _hablaba, pero Akamaru no. El pinche perro era más don Juan que el propio Kiba. Porque una sonrisilla se le asomaba al can cada vez que una chica le pedía a Kiba cargarlo, y el muy tonto actuaba como un sumiso fingiéndose cachorro (ya Hanabi ni siquiera estaba segura que lo fuera) cada que pasaba de las manos toscas de Kiba a las suaves de la chica en cuestión. Generalmente le proferían una serie de alabanzas y elogios mientras le acariciaban el pelaje, a lo que el perrito _realmente _se aflojaba por completo en los brazos, por la forma en que su mandíbula permanecía semiabierta y luego la cerraba al regresar con Kiba, relamiéndose la baba que por poco se le sale pero que —Hanabi estaba segura— retenía para no incomodar a la chica. Y el can aceptaba cualquier tipo de cariños de cualquier mujer con una sonrisa plantada en el hocico —Hanabi ahora sí que estaba segura que los perros **sí **sonreían. Y sabía también, que el lugar que más le gustaba que le tocaran era debajo del hocico, casi llegando al cuello. ¡Y es que quién no lo sabría, si una vez estaba en su lecho favorito meneaba la cabeza para que los dedos le rascaran ahí!

Pero el colmo de los colmos, la gota que derramaba el vaso… Cuando lo tomaban las chicas, lo sujetaban debajo de las patas delanteras y mirándole la cara, y Akamaru mantenía las patitas tiesas y estiradas, de vez en cuando batía las patitas traseras en un acto simplemente tierno, y después que era posado en el regazo desconocido el can apoyaba su pequeña carita en los generosos pechos de las susodichas, y cuando ellas creían que no veía (y, diablos, ¿cómo un perro podría ver eso? Ja, pero Akamaru era diferente), olfateaba embobado el aroma del suave apoyo que tenía por almohada.

Hanabi ya deseaba tener los suyos. Si un buen par de pechos podía causar eso en Akamaru, ¿qué harían en un _hombre_?

Personalmente, ella prefería los gatos. Eran simplemente ágiles y elegantes hasta en su modo de andar. No se mostraban ansiosos por cariño sino más bien refinados y conservadores, anuentes al afecto, pero tanto como si así fuera como si no, eran muy capaces de vérselas por sí mismos, a diferencia de los perros que siempre se les veía mendigando en basureros mientras que a un gato era difícil verlo en esas condiciones, a no ser que fuera en medio de la noche. Y sin embargo Akamaru era la mar de diferente de los demás perros. Conocía su encanto, su hechizo y una parte de sí no culpaba a las descerebradas que caían rendidas. Akamaru tenía un tamaño tierno; su pelaje color blanco lo hacía sofisticado incluso en las manos de Kiba; pero las manchas chocolates sobre sus orejas recordaban que sólo era un tierno animalito que también necesita amor, y sus pelitos despeinados en la cabeza y su pecho contribuían a darle ese aspecto. Y a eso se añadía su colita respingada y peludita… Probablemente su característica más linda era su carita, con sus pequeños ojitos sin abrir y su hocico corto que lo hacían lucir más "infantil", con la naricita negra coronándolo como la cereza en el pastel. Y su extrema astucia lo hacían incluso más valioso, ya que era educado y bien comportado. Sus buenos modales eran lo que más atraía en conjunto con su aspecto, pues no se hacía en lugares indebidos, no chillaba en momentos inoportunos ni mucho menos; al contrario, sabía demasiado bien cómo comportarse: cuando se hallaba en el suelo era la cosa más adorable del mundo entero, mirando anhelante al objeto de sus deseos agitando la cola entusiasmado, pero no demasiado o si no parecería un perro vulgar y corriente, sino sólo en la medida requerida para trasmitir su felicidad. Y era ahí, justo ahí donde les daba un ataque de ternura y sin poder evitarlo lo cargaban en sus brazos.

Y Hanabi sólo podía esperar el día en que su mejilla fuera lamida por esa dulzura.

* * *

_Quizás les haya parecido algo infantil, pero en general ha trasmitido lo que yo quería. De lo cual me alegro, ya que soy novata ^^_

_Escogí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Hanabi, ya que no me daba la cabeza para hacerlo del de Akamaru porque no habla xD Pienso que hubiera sido diferente si se tratara de Kuromaru (el perro de la madre de Kiba) Pero necesitaba hacerlo desde la perspectiva de una chica que no fuera sosa ni cursi (y con esto no digo que las otras lo sean) y Hanabi encaja porque es más fácil hacer que sea la hermanita pequeña de Hinata que tuviera cierto vínculo con el dúo dinámico ¿a que no? C:_

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
